MMPU Dialogues
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Remember how Mega Man Powered Ups 2-6 and V were cancelled? Well, here are some before-battle boss dialogues that I made up! Each chapter is a different game.
1. MMPU2

**This fic seemed easy to me, so I decided to start it now! This is what I imagine the boss confrontation sequences would go for each of the games. I decided not to do the Wily Bosses, as that would be too difficult. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

1st Edition: MMPU2

_**Quickman**_

*Quickman dashes off the walls and lands opposite Megaman*

Quickman: Woohoo! I'm the fastest! You wouldn't believe how fun it is!

Megaman: Quickman, please calm down! You could hurt someone with those speeds!

Quickman: Me, slow down? You're wacko! I'll show you how great it is to be fast!

_**Bubbleman**_

*a mass of bubbles rise from the floor and pop, revealing Bubbleman*

Bubbleman: Blub blub blub… Ack! Megaman is here!

Megaman: Bubbleman! You must leave before something bad happens to this place because of you!

Bubbleman: Blub blub! No way! I'll send you to the ocean depths!

_**Airman**_

*Airman appears from a massive tornado*

Airman: Ho-ho-ho… So, the little blue leaf has finally been blown here…

Megaman: Airman, call off this air strike! People will be hurt!

Airman: I cannot do that, I'm afraid. But before I continue my assault, I'll blow you away!

_**Flashman**_

*Flashman stops time from offscreen, jumps down, then unfreezes time*

Flashman: Care to tell me what you're doing here? I'm not doing anything wrong.

Megaman: Flashman, you are charged with various crimes, so I have no choice but to take you in!

Flashman: Hah! Good luck! I'll take you down and you won't even know it happened!

_**Metalman**_

*Metalman rides in on a huge Metal Blade and jumps off*

Metalman: Get lost, kid! I don't do business with the likes of you!

Megaman: Metalman, you are conducting illegal business! Come along quietly and I won't have to fight!

Metalman: Give up my profits? Never! I'll slice you to pieces first!

_**Woodman**_

*leaves rustle from a tree above, then Woodman drops in*

Woodman: Greetings, Megaman. The marvels of nature are wonderful, are they not?

Megaman: As much as I agree with you, Woodman, you're considered dangerous, so please just turn yourself in.

Woodman: Forgive me, but I cannot do that, for I must protect this area. You will have to fight me if you want me to leave.

_**Heatman**_

*Heatman appears in flames, then pulls his lighter cap up, falling backwards and getting back up*

Heatman: Megaman! I was warned about you. You've come to wreck my energy plant!

Megaman: What are you talking about, Heatman? I'd never want to cause destruction!

Heatman: Liar! Your sense of justice is only a ruse! Prepare to fry, you bad robot!

_**Crashman**_

*Crashman comes in with an arm attached to a flying mech, which he detaches to land, and the bomb explodes*

Crashman: OK… this is what my guys have been so scared of? A naïve blue-garbed kid?

Megaman: Don't underestimate me, Crashman! I'm here to stop your destruction!

Crashman: Let me clue you in on something, punk: you won't be stopping my destruction, because you're about to become part of it!

* * *

**Not bad, right? I made up their personalities and what they'd possibly be doing since they were never stated in the games. Stay tuned for the other editions, and I might just throw in a few bonuses!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. MMPU3

**Presenting the 2nd Edition of MMPU Dialogues! Enjoy!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

2nd Edition: MMPU3

_**Needleman**_

*Needleman's head spike extends from the left and latches onto the wall, pulling him onscreen, then he detaches*

Needleman: Egh! Megaman! You've been a thorn in my side!

Megaman: This energy is dangerous, Needleman! You have to stop mining it!

Needleman: I need this energy, so I won't stop! Prepare to become my personal pincushion!

_**Magnetman**_

*Magnetman appears from the same magnetic field ball as Mega Man: The Power Battle*

Magnetman: Hey, you! Quit slacking! Get back to scrapping the metal now!

Megaman: But I don't work for you, Magnetman! I'm just here to-

Magnetman: Mouthing off to your boss, huh? I'll teach you a lesson, then!

_**Geminiman**_

*two Geminimen drop in, then combine back into one*

Geminiman: 'Sup, pal! Whaddya think of my clones? Pretty nice, right?

Megaman: Uh… I don't know what to say, Geminiman.

Geminiman: I take that as an insult! Nobody disrespects my clones! You're mine!

_**Hardman**_

*Hardman is sleeping on the other side, then a metal block drops on him, waking him up*

Hardman: *snort* Hey! Why'd you wake me up, you jerk? I'm on break!

Megaman: I didn't do anything, Hardman! A metal block fell on you!

Hardman: You're lying and I'm cranky! Forget my break, I'll flatten you!

_**Topman**_

*Topman drops down from above spinning rapidly, then stops spinning, trying to keep his balance, as he is dizzy*

Topman: Whoaoaoa… *gasps* Yikes! An enemy!

Megaman: Calm down, Topman! I'm not an enemy; you're just too dizzy!

Topman: Trust me, enemy, when I'm done, you'll be much dizzier than me!

_**Snakeman**_

*Snakeman crawls down from the right wall, hissing all the while*

Snakeman: Sssshehehehe! Looksssss like the little moussssse hasssss made hisssss way here.

Megaman: Snakeman, you are in an unauthorized area! Leave and we can avoid a fight!

Snakeman: Sssssorry, no can do! It'sssss time for me to devour you, you little mousssse!

_**Sparkman**_

*Sparkman is shown charging a machine in the background, but he notices Megaman and jumps to the field*

Sparkman: *shocked by electricity* Gah! Stupid body defect!

Megaman: If you come with me, Sparkman, I can get you fixed up!

Sparkman: No fix-up can help me now, Megaman! *shocked again* Ugh! I hate to ask, but I want you to destroy me!

_**Shadowman**_

*a smoke bomb detonates on the right side, and Shadowman clears the smoke*

Shadowman: Hmm? Why did you interrupt my meditation? Have you come to challenge me?

Megaman: What? That's not it at all, Shadowman! You're charged with crimes, so I'm here to bring you in!

Shadowman: That sounds like a challenge to me. Very well, I accept!

_**Doc Robots**_

All Doc Robots: Searching for suitable battle data… *MM2 boss name* data selected. Commence combat!

*image of selected Robot Master appears over the Doc Robot, then battle starts*

_**Breakman**_

*Protoman's whistle sounds, then Breakman warps in*

Breakman: So you are the famous Megaman. Good thing I found you.

Megaman: Who are you? What do you want from me?

Breakman: The name's Breakman, and I want only one thing: to see if you're good enough to defeat Dr. Wily. Fight me, Megaman!

* * *

**I'm on a roll here, so you might have to expect another chapter today! Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. MMPU4

**Like I said, I'm on a roll! Enjoy the 3rd Edition of MMPU Dialogues!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

3rd Edition: MMPU4

_**Brightman**_

*the room is dark at first, but then a bright flash of light illuminates the room, revealing Brightman*

Brightman: Whew! This room was too dark for my tastes! So, what didja need?

Megaman: You've been labeled dangerous, Brightman! I'm here to stop you!

Brightman: You think you can stop me? Just try it, blue boy, 'cause it's lights out for you!

_**Toadman**_

*Toadman hops in from the left side, landing the center, then hops to the right, croaking with each hop*

Toadman: *croak* My acid rain didn't corrode your armor? Impressive.

Megaman: It wasn't acid rain, Toadman. Why did you create regular rain? You hate nature!

Toadman: *loud croak* That machine must be defective! No matter. I'll rust you myself!

_**Drillman**_

*the ground rumbles, then Drillman drills out from the ground*

Drillman: Yo, do you have a permit to be here? If not, get lost! I'm trying to work!

Megaman: Your shift ended a long time ago, Drillman! You're wrecking the mine!

Drillman: Dude, I'm the pride of this mine, and I'm not going to let you ruin my rep! Bring it!

_**Pharaohman**_

*a coffin drops in and opens, and Pharaohman floats out, destroys the coffin, and takes his position*

Pharaohman: So, my subjects have failed. You are powerful. How would you like to work for me?

Megaman: Sorry, Pharaohman, but the only person I call my superior is Dr. Light!

Pharaohman: I see. In that case, I will destroy you and avenge my subjects!

_**Ringman**_

*an energy ring flies down level with the field, then it rises, forming Ringman*

Ringman: Megaman! I've been waiting for you! This is where you will perish!

Megaman: W-wait, Ringman! I don't want to fight you!

Ringman: I was created solely to defeat you, so you won't change my mind! En garde!

_**Dustman**_

*a pile of junk is lying on the ground, then Dustman sucks it into his chute, revealing he is under it*

Dustman: *coughs* Cleaning up here is a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it. You need somethin' done?

Megaman: Dustman, as much as I don't want to, I'm here to retire you, so just come with me.

Dustman: This is all I've got, guy. If you're going to try and make me leave, looks like I'll have to clean you up as well. Nothing personal.

_**Diveman**_

*Diveman swims down like a submarine making a sonar sound, then moves upright*

Diveman: Unknown object detected! Oh, it's just a kid robot. What a waste.

Megaman: This expedition is over, Diveman! I'm here to take you in!

Diveman: I think not! Looks like I'll be famous for something after all: finding the ruins of Megaman!

_**Skullman**_

*a few shots are fired from above, and Skullman jumps down*

Skullman: Looks like I've got another sparring partner. Good thing, because I was getting rusty.

Megaman: Hate to disappoint you, Skullman, but I'm not here to fight, so just disarm yourself.

Skullman: I couldn't do that if I wanted to. Fighting's all I'm good for, so let's rumble!

* * *

**Halfway there! Hope you all are enjoying what I've been writing! Stay tuned for more!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. MMPU5

**Edition 4 is up and goin'! Enjoy!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

4th Edition: MMPU5

_**Gravityman**_

*Gravityman appears from a medium-sized black hole*

Gravityman: It appears that my research has been incorrect, as it indicated you would fail to reach me. I applaud your efforts.

Megaman: You can't predict what will happen just by studying me, Gravityman. I'm much more complicated than you think.

Gravityman: Maybe so, but even you have limits that cannot be surpassed. I'll prove that to you.

_**Waveman**_

*A giant water pillar shoots up and disperses, revealing Waveman*

Waveman: Get out of my sight, kid. I'm busy with my alone time right now.

Megaman: With all you've done, Waveman, you should've expected me to come here!

Waveman: Look, kid, I want to be alone, so if you won't leave on your own, I'll make you leave!

_**Stoneman**_

*a pile of bricks is lying on the ground, which shakes and reforms into Stoneman's body*

Stoneman: (to himself)*sighs* Man, occupying this mountain is boring. There's nothing to do at all!

Megaman: (to himself) Looks like Stoneman hasn't noticed me yet. Maybe I can surprise him!

Stoneman: (notices Megaman) Huh? Hey! No trespassers allowed!

_**Gyroman**_

*Gyroman hovers in using his propeller*

Gyroman: Ah! Finally, somebody comes to the hanging gardens! I'll take the admission fee.

Megaman: Sorry, Gyroman, but I'm no customer. I'm here to bring you in for illegally seizing the gardens.

Gyroman: Graagh! Another critic! Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy! I'll beat the cash out of you!

_**Starman**_

*a glowing star shoots in from the left and spins in the air, and Starman's head, arms, and legs come out, the glow fades, and he lands*

Starman: You're Megaman, right? I've heard of you. Haven't you ever dreamed of something better than this humdrum life?

Megaman: I don't need a lot of flashy stuff, Starman. I wish I could live peacefully without fighting, though.

Starman: No dreams of prosperity? Man, you're lame. Guess the only thing to do for you is to make you see stars!

_**Chargeman**_

*a train whistle is heard, then Chargeman bashes through the right wall*

Chargeman: Oh, sorry for the damage. I was in a hurry. Are you the one who's got the shipment?

Megaman: Chargeman, you're running an illegal shipping line! Just come along quietly!

Chargeman: If you don't have the shipment, then get outta my way! I'm on a tight schedule here!

_**Napalmman**_

*a large Napalm Bomb falls down and explodes, revealing Napalmman*

Napalmman: So, you are the runt that is trying to defeat the Doctor. What are you thinking, going up against him?

Megaman: It's my duty to defeat him, Napalmman, as well as anyone who sides with him!

Napalmman: I admire your determination, but I shall protect Dr. Wily. Prepare to feel my power!

_**Crystalman**_

*Crystalman breaks out of a massive crystal in the room*

Crystalman: Greetings. I can give you some impressive crystals for a reasonable fee. What do you say?

Megaman: I'm not falling for your shady business, Crystalman! You work for Wily, so I have to stop you!

Crystalman: No deal, huh? In that case, I'll have to get the payment in a more… extreme way.

_**Darkman (the fourth one, the others don't talk)**_

*the distorted whistle sounds, and the disguised Darkman warps in*

Fake Protoman: Not bad, Megaman. You're a lot better than I thought you were.

Megaman: P-Protoman! Please stop this! I don't want to fight you!

*Fake Protoman blasts Megaman, reducing him to 1 HP*

Fake Protoman: Hahahaha! You naïve, sympathetic fool! I'll put an end to your worthless existence!

Megaman: No… Protoman…

?: Megaman! Don't be fooled!

Megaman: Huh…?

Fake Protoman: Who's out there? Show yourself!

*Protoman's whistle sounds, and the real Protoman warps in and blasts Darkman, causing his disguise to malfunction and disappear*

Darkman: Grrr! Protoman!

*Protoman gives Megaman the L-Tank, revitalizing him*

Protoman: Good luck, Megaman. It's all on you.

*Protoman warps out, and Megaman stands up*

Megaman: Okay, you carbon-copy creep! Now that I know you're not Protoman, I don't have to hold back!

Darkman: Ha ha ha ha! It doesn't matter what I look like, I'll still crush you! Now you face the real me, Darkman!

* * *

**We're getting close to the end. Be sure to check my poll, viewers. I want your opinions on which fic I should start, and I'm going by what you guys say. Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. MMPU6

**Here we are, Edition 5. Take note: these guys might be from around the world, but I did not intend to use any stereotypes for them. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

5th Edition: MMPU6

_**Blizzardman**_

*Blizzardman skis in from a mountain in the background*

Blizzardman: Hey! Are you the Olympics Commisioner? If so, you owe me another skiing medal!

Megaman: I'm not who you think I am, Blizzardman! I'm here to take you down!

Blizzardman: Oh, that's a laugh! Looks like I'll have to make you chill out!

_**Centaurman**_

*the screen starts to fluctuate rapidly, and when it returns to normal, Centaurman is on the right*

Centaurman: So… fate has led you here. I never would have guessed.

Megaman: Centaurman! I don't want to fight! Please, just come with me!

Centaurman: That won't happen anytime soon. Prepare to drop dead into the dimensions!

_**Flameman**_

*an oil spout erupts and bursts into flame, and Flameman jumps out*

Flameman: *Middle Eastern accent* What brings you here, traveler? I was just refilling my oil tank.

Megaman: You can't stay here, Flameman! If your fire goes wild, you'll burn all the oil away!

Flameman: I cannot be a prime robot without oil! I will not leave so easily!

_**Knightman**_

*Knightman's mace ball swings in, wraps around a chandelier, then Knightman swings in on the chain, landing and retracting his mace*

Knightman: Halt! Thou art Megaman, no? What dost thou require of me?

Megaman: Knightman, you've been considered dangerous! Come along quietly and we don't have to fight!

Knightman: Thou wishest for an impossibility! I shall fight to the death! Have at thee, Megaman!

_**Plantman**_

*a large flower comes out from the ground and opens, revealing Plantman, who jumps up as the flower goes back into the ground, landing after it is gone*

Plantman: *depressed* Oh, hey, kid. Mr. X really screwed me up. The plants share my sympathy.

Megaman: If you come with me, Plantman, maybe Dr. Light can help you!

Plantman: I'd like that, but Mr. X's rewire will force me to fight. Sorry, but we'll have to brawl.

_**Tomahawkman**_

*an eagle can be heard calling, and Tomahawkman rides in on a robotic eagle*

Tomahawkman: Tomahawkman knew you would come here, Megaman. The eagle told all.

Megaman: *to himself* I doubt I'll be able to convince Tomahawkman to stand down.

Tomahawkman: No more talk. Come, face Tomahawkman!

_**Windman**_

*Windman slowly descends, hovering with his propellers*

Windman: Why was I not informed of a visitor? I would have prepared a meal had I known.

Megaman: Sorry Windman, but I not here to eat. I'm here to stop you!

Windman: I do not tolerate rude guests! Prepare to be blown right off this tower!

_**Yamatoman**_

*Yamatoman's spear flies across the screen, barely missing Megaman and landing on the wall, then Yamatoman dashes in and retrieves his spear*

Yamatoman: Honorable Megaman, I hereby challenge you to a duel!

Megaman: Hold up, Yamatoman! That's not why I'm here!

Yamatoman: Cowardice will not be accepted! Battle begin!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! One edition to go, so stay tuned!**


	6. MMPUV

**Behold, the 6th Edition of MMPU Dialogues! I decided to cover ALL the Stardroids as well as the Megaman Killers. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMPU Dialogues

6th Edition: MMPUV

_**Mercury**_

*Mercury's liquid metal body falls in and splats on the ground, then reforms*

Mercury: So you're the weak, naïve brat that Terra took down! How does that girl you hang out with tolerate you?

Megaman: Leave Roll out of this, Mercury! At least I can be around a girl without running my mouth!

Mercury: Okay, that's it! I'll drain you dry of energy and make myself even stronger than Terra!

_**Venus**_

*a massive amount of soap bubbles appear forming a cloud, which dispels to show Venus*

Venus: Ugh! You shouldn't have destroyed those robots! You're absolutely filthy!

Megaman: Compared to saving the world, Venus, cleanliness is a small matter!

Venus: Blasphemy! I guess I'll have to clean you up myself!

_**Mars**_

*the right wall is blown to pieces by an explosion, then Mars rolls in from the right*

Mars: Huh huh huh! Not bad so far! But you haven't won this survival game yet!

Megaman: This is no game, Mars! I was in real danger!

Mars: That's the point of a survival game! Time for the last challenge: me!

_**Neptune**_

*the battle is underwater, and Neptune swims in from the top*

Neptune: Ah, hello, young robot. Have you been monitoring your salt intake?

Megaman: Uh… Neptune, why did you ask that?

Neptune: Controlling your salt affects your strength. Observe!

_**Jupiter**_

*Jupiter's discs fly in and make contact, causing a massive electrical field which Jupiter appears from, then the discs dock on his shoulders*

Jupiter: Many people say you are strong, but I don't believe them. You look weak, so you are weak.

Megaman: You shouldn't underestimate anyone, Jupiter. It'll lead to your downfall.

Jupiter: Noble words, but they mean nothing. Weak is what describes you, and I shall prove it.

_**Saturn**_

*Saturn rides in on his ring, jumps off, then the ring wraps around him*

Saturn: Hey, glad you're here. Bring me something to eat, will ya? I'm starved.

Megaman: I'm not your servant, Saturn. You shouldn't be so lazy.

Saturn: Hey, I don't criticize your life, so don't criticize mine, got it, twerp?

_**Uranus**_

*the screen shakes a couple of times, then Uranus drops in, destroying the ceiling*

Uranus: Rgh! Intruder! Destroy intruder!

Megaman: Calm down, Uranus! I just want to talk!

Uranus: No talk! Talk cheap! Fight now!

_**Pluto**_

*Pluto jumps in from the right, lands in the middle, jumps to the wall above Megaman, then jumps back down to the right*

Pluto: Rowwr! I'll bet you didn't even see me arrive!

Megaman: Easy, Pluto, don't get too rambunctious! I'm not here to fight.

Pluto: You don't have a choice! We're fighting no matter what! ROWWR!

_**Terra**_

*Terra appears in a dark blue warp, kneeling when he appears, but he gets to his feet*

Terra: Aagh! You've ruined everything, Megaman! How am I going to tell Dr. Wily?

Megaman: I should've known Wily was behind this! Stand down, Terra, so I can stop him!

Terra: Fat chance! The others might've failed, but I'll beat you like I did before!

_**Enker**_

*Enker appears in a gold warp, draws his spear, and takes a battle stance*

Enker: Megaman. It has been some time since our last meeting.

Megaman: I never thought I would end up fighting you again, Enker.

Enker: Neither did I. I hope you have become stronger since that day!

_**Quint**_

*Quint appears in a green warp, hops off the Sakugarne and puts it away*

Quint: Why do you continue to fight, Megaman? The future has already been decided, and it is a future of ruin.

Megaman: You're wrong, Quint! The future can always be changed, and I will make sure it's a peaceful one!

Quint: That's why such an existence is a dream: it will never come to pass.

_**Punk**_

*Punk appears in a red warp in ball form, then returns to his normal form*

Punk: So it's my turn, huh? Guess those two couldn't put their money where their mouths are.

Megaman: You're going down just like they did, Punk! I have to stop Wily!

Punk: Well, if we're gonna fight, we do it my way: fair and square!

_**Ballade**_

*Ballade appears in a purple warp in his normal form, then transforms*

Ballade: Well, well, well! Another robot for me to show off my superiority to!

Megaman: *to himself* This isn't the same Ballade as before. In that case, I shouldn't hesitate.

Ballade: Hey, quit stallin', wimp! Either start fightin' or get outta my face!

* * *

**Thank you, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed my supposed boss dialogues for the cancelled Mega Man Powered Up games!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
